That was her
by lilangelita
Summary: Akane's moving out? The Tendo family hater her guts? I suck at summaries, but please read! . . . I updated!
1. A simple wish

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ranma – or anything else for that matter.

That was her

Prologue: A simple wish

It was a warm spring day, birds were chirping and it seemed to be the most beautiful day Akane had ever seen. She inhaled the smell of the flowers in her mother's garden that she so lovingly taken care of. It had meant everything to her since she could not remember her mother, no matter how hard she tried. Akane blushed when she remembered she had forgotten "the photo."

"I can't believe it, I'm so stupid!" Akane scolded herself.

She ran up the stairs, leaving her bags behind, and into her empty room. The room was bare and had a bad vibe about it; it felt like someone had just died in it. Akane touched the window sill hesitantly before turning around to face the ground.

"I'm so sorry mom … I just can't stay any longer." Akane whispered softly. "I blame myself for being so unlovable, forgive me."

Akane looked down at herself and at how much she had changed in the past few years. She was seventeen and leaving home, if it were her old self she would never have even dreamt of leaving, but she wasn't. Her hair was now shoulder length long and she only wore dark colors. Some would say she had a punk look about her with her dark blue hair and baby blue highlights. Her choice of clothes was a simple black spaghetti strap shirt and a red plaid miniskirt accentuated by a chain around her waist. Akane sighed and began playing with her ring necklace, it was a nervous habit she had to one day kick. She looked at the ground with blind interest and then at her feet, torn tennis shoes with the socks rolled up and showing. This wasn't her, but she had changed for a reason. She had changed in hopes that her family would finally accept her.

"Akane," Came the soft scolding voice of her older sister. "You forgot this … I thought you loved this picture." Her older sister said in a leveled voice Akane always hated her for.

She could never know how she really felt unless she told her personally.

"Sorry, Nabiki." Akane whispered and went for the picture only to have it swiped away from her hands.

There was a long silence between the two sisters as they stared at each other intently, Akane half glaring.

Akane backed up to the window sill and bowed her head. "If you want it you can have it …"

Nabiki stared at her sister curiously and then tossed the picture at her.

"Nah." Nabiki sighed and began to leave. "I have some myself already."

With that said Nabiki left Akane and her mother's picture in the empty room, alone. Akane clenched and unclenched her fist as she tried to control her anger. In frustration she made a hole in the wall.

"See mom … I've never fit in." She whispered and touched the window sill hesitantly again. "No matter how much I wish, they still blame me for your death, even after all this time … They truly hate me."

End of Prologue: A simple wish


	2. An unlovable daughter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ranma – or anything else for that matter.

That was her

Chapter 1: An unlovable daughter

It was dark and silent as Akane made her way toward the train station. Her long coat covered her well, something she didn't expect from Kasumi. She always gave her clothes that either didn't fit right or were ugly. That's when she noticed it; there were no buttons on the coat.

"Damn." Akane cursed softly. "And they said it was going to rain tonight …"

The thunder clapping from far away only answered her worst fears and she sighed. She dropped her bags when she suddenly felt the first rain drops on her forehead.

"What am I gonna do?" A long pause followed as she stood in the street, thinking. "By this rate I'll be soaking wet when I get to the apartment … Shit."

Then it started to rain hard, making Akane take shelter under a tree for the time begin. She silently watched as the rain fell harder and harder. Her thoughts started to travel back to her mother when she felt an icy, cold hand on her shoulder.

Akane shrieked and backed away from the offending hand. "Who was that?" She whispered to herself.

She could only see a shadow of a person but it was enough to tell her who it was.

"You don't hiccup remember you're hiccup old man … hiccup Akane-chan?" Came the drunken reply of her father.

Akane sighed and picked him off the ground he had just thrown himself on.

"Oh, dad." Akane whispered and began to slowly sit him up against the trunk of the tree.

There was a long silence as Akane stared at the rain and Soun stared at his hands. The rain seemed to calm down Akane to the point that she was slowly falling asleep. Soun softly began to cry and then suddenly turned to glare at his youngest daughter.

"How could you!" Soun yelled demandingly. "It's your entire fault Akane! If it weren't for YOU Keiko would still be alive … I hate you. Your fault … I wish you were dead. YOU are not my daughter! GO! LEAVE! … I HATE YOU DAMN IT!"

Akane hung her head low at her father's accusations but couldn't help to stop the tears that were beginning to fall. Falling slowly down her cheeks and down to her chin. He began to yell cruel things at her again but Akane only sat there and listened patiently. That's when her oldest sister Kasumi stomped in front of her. Mud caked her boots as she stood in a puddle and glared at Akane.

"Father, are you okay?" Kasumi asked in a low growl.

Akane stared at Kasumi for some time until her father nodded and lay down on the wet grass.

Kasumi stomped, which caused some mud to hit Akane's face. "You know Akane, I'm glad you're leaving. WE don't need someone like YOU around. Go ahead and leave us, your FAMILY … it's rude, but that's the kind of person you are. You're no sister of mine if you don't love your family."

Kasumi whisked up her father but stopped long enough to glare at Akane once more before finally departing.

She frowned. "I can't believe mother died by giving birth to YOU! … She must be very disappointed in you for acting like this, so selfish. I wish you would have died instead of mother."

Then she left, her feet stomping on the wet grass with venom. Akane stared at her sisters retreating form with unshed tears. Once again though she was alone, in the rain, her bags soaked and her eyes wandering.

The rain became a low drizzle as she sat admiring it with lost eyes. She wasn't expecting another confrontation like that ever again and that bruised her already injured heart. She didn't get up to leave to her apartment when the drizzle stopped; instead she sat there and stared.

"Life can't get any worse." Akane whispered after some time. "Am I that hard to love … mom?"

End of Chapter 1: An unlovable daughter


	3. Moving on

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ranma – or anything else for that matter.

That was her

Chapter 2: Moving on

Akane sighed and turned on the wet itchy floor, why was her floor wet? She stirred and groaned a bit once she began to feel the sun on her face; it was an unpleasant feeling for someone who had slept horribly the night before.

"Hmm, I don't remember leaving the curtain open last night." She whispered under her breath as she got up with closed eyes. "No wonder I was so cold!"

She slowly raised her hand to close her window when she fell down, her face landing smack dab on a puddle of mud. "AHHHH-!" She yelled and then lay in the mud for awhile before finally realizing what had happened the night before. "PPPT! Now I remember …"

Akane sighed and raised her head out of the mud, her face caked in it. She spat some more and then removed some of it with the back of her hand.

"This really sucks!" She muttered heatedly as she continued to remove the dirty mud. "… I missed my train, now I'll have to pay for another ticket …"

She looked up at the sky and smiled slightly, the sun was barely coming out as the clouds were beginning to form and show. It looked like it was going to be a great but disappointing day. With that set in her mind she finally rose fully and decided to head to the nearest local public bathroom to wash away whatever she had missed on her face, when she heard a disturbing scream.

"Ah! Old man, what're you doing!" Yelled a very female and irritated voice. "Let me go, I don't want to go just yet, I want to go back home! Hey, are you even listening to me, you stupid old man!"

Akane blinked as she turned towards the screaming only to find a giant panda carrying a petite young girl with flaming red hair towards her old neighborhood. 'I wonder where they're headed to.' She thought and slowly followed while keeping her distance, as many others were also doing. "Hmm."

The girl looked around and began to get even angrier. "Pop, if you don't let me go now, I'll have to do something I really didn't want to do!" She said through clenched teeth. "Are you listening pop?"

The giant panda growled softly and held up a sign in writing for the girl to see. -Of course I'm listening! Who could ignore you like this!- The panda then flipped the sign as it made a turn. -Your mother wants this, Ranma, so buckle up and take it like a man!-

The girl gave a dangerous growl and hit the panda hard on the head. "ARGH!" She yelled as she began to hit the panda even more profusely. "I'm not taking this from you; I know you're the one who wants this, not mom!" She paused and kicked the panda right in the face with her foot, taking the chance to escape and run a good distance away from it. "So you go by yourself if you really want to, your not dragging me along like you did last time! Look at what it did to me, old man!"

The panda coughed and rubbed its face gingerly while it picked up a pole with the other hand, and held up another sign once it was done rubbing. -Son, this is about honor!-

"Honor, what do you know about honor!" Spat the girl angrily and stalked off heatedly. "I'm leaving, so go do whatever you want for all I care! Just don't mess with me!"

The panda growled and held the pole defiantly, ready to strike the girl with it. When it was about to hit, the girl turned around rapidly and held the pole with a very serious face. "What'd I say pop?" She asked and bent the pole. "Don't mess with me, I'm much stronger than before and you can't beat me up like you use to, so just back off!"

With that said the girl scoffed and ran away from the scene and the panda, Akane looking on with a baffled stare. Did that panda communicate with the girl by writing or was it just her? She looked at the panda and blinked, it was still walking towards her old neighborhood, determined of something. 'Hmm,' She thought as she began to walk away from it all herself, while some people still stood there whispering and looking on in awe. 'That was really weird; could this be a dream or something? Am I still just asleep on the grass?'

She heard some birds chirping and looked up just in time to see one of them drop some dookie right next to her on the sidewalk. "Nah." She sighed and began to walk towards the bathroom once again, leaving the eventful morning behind her.

End of Chapter 2: Moving on


	4. Somebody Please

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ranma – or anything else for that matter.

That was her

Chapter 3: Somebody please

Akane sighed as she entered the public bathroom, receiving many strange stares along the way. But she could care less; all that mattered at the moment was getting as clean as possible and catching the next train to her new home.

Her new home. How would it be? Would she like it or hate it?

'Does it even matter?' Akane thought somberly, slowly making her way towards a vacant sink while the rest of the ladies in the bathroom retreated outside. 'So long as I'm far away as possible from my family … Maybe then I can finally be happy.'

Continuing her deep thoughts Akane began to hastily wash up her face and hair when the sounds of soft sobs broke through and into her hearing range. Surprised by the sudden outbursts of sobs she quickly finished cleaning herself up and went in search for the person in question. As she hesitantly went by stall to stall the sobs grew louder until they turned into cries of pain – immediately losing her hesitation Akane ran to the last stall, it was the handicapped stall. The cries continued, growing louder and more painful by the second, so she decided to knock urgently on the stall door. "Hey, are you alright in there?" Sure it was a stupid question to ask since this person was obviously not alright, but she couldn't just barge in like she owned the place.

The cries grew louder, and Akane was about to knock again when she heard the person begin to stutter something out. "N-n-n-no!"

Akane knitted her eyebrows together and placed a now clean hand on the stall door. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I …" The girl stuttered out through more chocking sobs.

"Can I come in?" Akane growled out, seeing as the girl needed help but couldn't even talk.

The girl's sobs slowly quieted down before she hesitantly unlocked the door. Akane took that as a "yes" and opened it with a concerned look plastered on her features. However, once she saw the sight before her, her eyes widened in complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe it, her mouth instantly opened to speak but no words seemed to be able to come out. The girl, who had her hands gripped around the toilet while she partially lay on the floor, noticed and hung her head forward in shame – her gut-wrenching sobs gone and replaced by silent tears.

"W-What –?" Akane found herself stuttering out as she slowly neared the disheveled girl on the floor.

"Hi, Akane." The girl breathed out shakily, forcing her head to look up at Akane, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "This is so pathetic, isn't it? Here I am, crying my guts out in this dirty bathroom and you out of all people find me. Heh, it's just fucken great, my day just keeps getting better and better …"

"Ukyo." Akane finally managed to say, her own voice shaky and hesitant. "W-What happened? Why are you here, and like this?"

The disheveled girl, Ukyo, softly coughed before casting a death glare towards Akane. "Are you gonna run off and tell everyone at school, or what, are you gonna blackmail me instead? You know, I don't stand for blackmail! If anyone's gonna do it, honey – it's gonna be me!"

"I know." Akane whispered, taking a seat beside Ukyo on the bathroom floor. "You don't have to remind me … and I swear not to tell anyone so long as you tell me what happened to make you –"

"Cry like a little girl?" Ukyo finished with cold and distant eyes. "Feh. Why would I tell it to the likes of you?"

"Because … if you don't I'll run off and tell the whole school about your little incident in some public bathroom." Akane replied, surprised at her own boldness.

Ukyo gasped and then gritted her teeth in shear anger. "Why you little –!"

"Hey, watch your language!" Akane spat out, growing angry herself and beginning to show it with clenched fists. "Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

"What, so you can laugh at me and my stupid weakness?" Ukyo shrieked out defiantly, slowly sitting up and letting go of the toilet. "Yeah, right! Think again, honey!"

"If you don't –"

"Why do you even care?" Ukyo cried out, beginning to lose herself as tears began to streak her cheeks once again.

Akane paused, earning a chocked out sob in return, and then looked away from the sight. "Because I've cried like that before, and I would've liked it if someone had cared enough to know what was wrong."

Ukyo's sobs abruptly stopped and caused Akane to turn around in confusion, her eyes widening at the grin currently gracing the other girl's face.

"Ha! You're pathetic as always, Akane!" Ukyo chuckled with the same grin still on her lips, causing Akane to narrow her eyebrows and glare back at the haggard looking girl. "But seeing as you're being fair, well … What the heck? Why not tell you?"

Akane blinked, "Are you serious?"

Ukyo laughed lightly as the other girl's expression. "Sure!" She answered before her eyes darkened and stared intensely back at Akane. "So long as you keep that promise of yours."

Akane nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well, it's a pretty short story," Ukyo began and then proceeded with closed eyes. "I was raped by my step-father when he found out I was engaged to an old childhood friend. Yep, that's pretty much it. You got all of that, honey?"

Akane blinked and stared with big eyes at Ukyo. How could she be able to put it so bluntly?

Ukyo sighed softly and caught Akane's attention. "I was kinda hoping for my fiancée to be the first, you know?" She sighed again and then turned her eyes on Akane with the saddest smile she had ever seen in her life. "I love him."

Suddenly getting a thought to run through her mind Akane decided to act on impulse for once and maybe help out this girl she had always known as only a possible enemy. "Would you like to move in with me at my apartment?"

Stunned, it was Ukyo's turn to blink in surprise. "W-What?"

"You can't stay in that house Ukyo, he'll probably do it again, and if you tell your mom and she doesn't believe you then there'll be nothing to stand in his way." Akane whispered out with true concern. "Look, I know we haven't been the best closest of friends, but please think about it –"

"Alright. Let's go." Ukyo said hoarsely. "I have enough money with me to last me for a couple of months."

Akane shook her head, "Were you planning on running away?"

Ukyo scoffed and crossed her arms. "Of course, but then my emotions got the best of me and, well, I ended up crying in here." She paused, "By the way, how is it that you got your own apartment Akane?"

Akane slowly made her way out of the stall and chanced a quick glance at her reflection in on of the mirrors. "I saved up the money so I could finally leave my family."

"Huh?"

She turned and smiled genuinely at Ukyo. "I'll tell you on the way towards the train."

End of Chapter 3: Somebody please

BTW: I dedicate this chapter to Amethyst Amber! The best internet friend I've ever had, aw, she's so awesome and funny. Go check out her stuff, its awesome! Anyways, thanks for putting up with my crap! Syaoran and Sakura 4eva! XD


	5. The ghost of you

A. N.: I'm back from the dead! Amazing, isn't it? Anyways, this chapter will mostly consist of some Ukyo and Akane interaction. I wanted them to sort of get along better before starting their new life together (not in that way, this is still a Ranma and Akane story people!) Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ranma – or anything else for that matter.

That was her

Chapter 4: The ghost of you

"So … Where are we going exactly?" Ukyo asked as she combed her fingers through her hair. Her nose scrunched up at her own haggard appearance. 'Only guys can pull this look off …' She thought bitterly before a light suddenly went off in her mind. Quickly, she let her hair fall to her shoulders as she tried to get Akane's attention once again.

Akane looked down at her lap as they sat together on a small bench. Their train would be arriving soon, but now she was beginning to have second thoughts. Could she truly make it on her own without her family? She had become so accustomed to their verbal abuse that in some twisted way she was dearly going to miss it.

"Akane, are you even listening to me?" Ukyo asked, irritated as she waved a hand in Akane's face.

Akane blinked and looked at Ukyo curiously. "Um, Ukyo …?"

Ukyo sighed and returned to trying to fix her hair. "It's about time. I've been trying to get your attention forever!"

"Oh." Akane whispered and then folded her hands in her lap. "Ukyo … Aren't you going to miss home?"

"What? Hell no. Why would I?"

Akane seemed satisfied with the answer and smiled. "No reason."

Ukyo shook her head at the girl before brightening up as she remembered what she wanted to say. "Akane, I've got an idea!"

"An idea? Wow, I'm impressed."

"Ha ha, anyways …" Ukyo began, adjusting herself on the bench. "I was wondering … Wouldn't life be easier if you were a boy?"

Akane blinked and checked Ukyo's head for any injuries; Ukyo just rolled her eyes and slapped her hand away. "I'm serious! Think about it! Would all of these things still have happened to us if we weren't girls?"

"Well …" Akane frowned and thought about it. "No, I don't think so …"

"And why not?"

"… I don't know. Why?"

Ukyo beamed. "Because guys don't put up with shit! If things get out of hand they solve it any way they can, no matter the consequences. Girls don't do that; we think too much of the consequences and eventually give up on taking matters into our own hands."

"Your point?"

"Alright, this is gonna sound really strange, but I'm serious …" Ukyo paused, took a deep breath and then tied her long hair back. "What if I became a guy?"

"WHAT!" Akane shrieked, shocked beyond belief. "B-But won't that cost a lot of money?"

Ukyo blinked and then laughed good-naturedly. "Not like that! What if I dress up and pretend to be a guy?"

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Just think about it! I would be starting fresh, experiencing something new, and not putting up with anyone's bullshit …" She turned and smiled at Akane. "Plus, if I don't like being a guy I can always go back to being a girl."

Akane placed a finger on her chin and narrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration. "You know, I've never thought about it that way. Kids at school used to tease me cause I could beat up the boys, they called me a tomboy so I decided to change –"

Ukyo balked at her statement. "You changed yourself because of what other people thought of you! That's kinda pathetic Akane."

Akane frowned and abruptly stood up, hands clenched at her sides, her old childhood short-temper coming back with a vengeance. "Well, you're no better! You wanna become a boy for heavens sake!"

"But that's because I want to – not because people don't like me the way I am!" Ukyo stood up right along with her, her own hands clenched.

The two girls were suddenly at a stare off. Glaring at each other, fists clenched at their sides, awaiting each others first move. Then suddenly the soft music of a local creep vendor could be heard in the distance and the girls immediately brightened.

"Um, we can continue this later, right Akane-chan?" Ukyo asked sweetly, offering her hand in a friendly handshake.

Akane nodded back, taking Ukyo's hand into her own as the two shook with a mischievous smile plastered on their faces. The two then giddily skipped to the awaiting creep vendor. Passerby's who had been watching their little spat were now left looking on in amazement.

"That's why you don't do drugs …" One of the mother's could be heard telling her little daughter, who simply nodded in reply.

-At the creep vendor-

Ukyo and Akane stood waiting behind a couple who were getting and extra creep for their son.

Groaning, Ukyo began to fidget. "Akane, how much money do you have?"

"Not much." Akane responded as she withdrew a few coins.

Ukyo gaped and withdrew her own money. "Shoot, I think we only have enough for one … and that's us combining our money."

Akane raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't that alright?"

Ukyo sighed. "No, I wanted my own."

"Well next time bring more money." Akane frowned and crossed her arms.

"Next!" The creep vendor called.

Ukyo and Akane stepped up somberly.

"One creep please." Ukyo said wistfully as she looked at the ingredients longingly.

Akane smiled and patted Ukyo reassuringly on the back. "It's okay."

The old creep vendor chuckled. "I think you two are the oddest couple I've seen in awhile." He whispered hoarsely.

"Huh?" Ukyo asked, completely confused.

"I saw the two of you back there; it was kind of cute in a strange way." He continued, and just when Ukyo was about to protest being a man he spoke again with a tender smile. "You know what, how about I give you an extra creep? You two seem a nice enough couple."

Akane's eyebrows narrowed in thought before she grinned mischievously, holding onto Ukyo's arm she smiled sweetly. "Oh yes, we're very much in love."

Ukyo blinked once more and looked down at herself. The clothes she was wearing hid her womanly features well enough and what with her hair tied back like it was, even she had to admit she looked like a guy.

The old man smiled even broader. "Alright, well what flavors would the two of you like?"

Ukyo began to open her mouth to respond when Akane beat her to it. "One strawberry and the other banana-chocolate, please." She said as if that had always been their usual order.

"Coming right up."

Giggling Akane turned and smiled saccharinely at Ukyo. "It's always good to try and experience something new, isn't it _honey_?"

The old man looked up puzzled, but Ukyo just gritted her teeth and forced a smile back. "Of course, _sweetie_."

"Good."

Once they got their orders the two briskly walked back to their bench before breaking out in laughter.

"You know, now I'm starting to think that you being a guy isn't such a bad idea anymore." Akane said between bites of her banana-chocolate creep.

Ukyo nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I told you didn't I?" She then paused and glared at Akane. "But next time _sweetie_, as the man in this relationship, I'm choosing the creep flavors!"

Akane laughed and continued to eat her creep when suddenly there was a strange looking red-headed girl in front of them. 'She looks awfully familiar …' Akane thought as she tried to remember where she had seen her from.

"Yo, do you guys happen to have any hot water?" She asked roughly with a small frown.

Ukyo and Akane turned and stared at each other before turning their attention back to the strange red-head.

"What kind of a question is that?" Ukyo asked with a suspicious gaze.

"Look, take it whichever way you want to take it – I just need some hot water is all!" The red-head said, a bit more agitated than before.

Ukyo glared at the petite red-head and began to slowly clench her fists. Noticing the change in Ukyo's demeanor Akane quickly got in between the two of them and frowned at the red-head. "First of all, that's no way to ask someone for a favor." She began, earning a quiet glare from the red-head. "But seeing as you seem to be in need of it, I think you can get some for free at the station's café."

The red-head looked skeptic, but nodded anyways. "Thanks." She muttered under her breath before sprinting off towards the café.

Ukyo scoffed at the retreating red-head's back. "The nerve of that girl! Who does she think she is anyways?"

"Well, seeing as you still look like a guy, she thinks she's a pretty tough girl."

Looking down at herself, Ukyo gasped and then frowned. "Hmm, I guess being a guy doesn't mean you won't get _any_ shit from people."

Shrugging, they went back to finishing their creeps.

From a distance you could hear the remnants of their fading conversation …

"Hey, was that free hot water thing true?"

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda like restaurants."

"How so?"

"It doesn't cost them anything to give you some cold water."

"Hmm."

-Later that day-

Akane yawned and then looked down at her watch. "Our train is late."

"Extremely." Ukyo sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm about ready to either cut or choke someone."

"Nice set of choices there."

"Thanks, I try."

"Hey, do you guys have the time?" A tall, pig-tailed handsome young man asked. 'He just seemed to come out of nowhere.' Akane thought with a small yawn.

Ukyo was instantly attracted to the mystery young man. She blinked, smiled shyly, and then looked down at her wrist to find it bare. "Um … Oh, Akane! What time is it?"

Akane yawned once again as she looked down at her watch. "Uh, it's a quarter to two."

"Huh? What does that mean?" The boy asked, a bit confused as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Akane blinked and smiled knowingly. "It means fifteen minutes till two."

"O-Oh, alright … T-Thanks." He stuttered out before returning to where he had come from.

Akane continued to smile while Ukyo sighed with a small frown.

"You can never have both, you know." Ukyo said, rather nostalgically.

"Huh?"

"It's always either the brains or the bronze."

Akane smirked as she pulled on her rather messed up coat. "Same thing could be said about girls."

"Not really. There are only a select few special girls out there, and sometimes they're neither brains nor bronze … They're just something else."

Akane looked at Ukyo and then turned her attention towards the sky, contemplating over what she had just said. "That was really perceptive of you, Ukyo."

Ukyo grinned and placed her hands behind her head. "I know, wasn't it?" Suddenly, Ukyo heard a rustling nearby and beamed at the sight. "Akane, look! Our train is finally here!"

Slowly turning to look at the train Akane smiled sadly. This would be it. Once she was on it there was no going back. Steadily, she took in a deep breath and picked up her luggage with shaking hands. Her face looked completely neutral, but inside she was a mess of different emotions stirring around – finally breaking free of the self-imposed box she had tucked them away in for so long. She feared she would sooner than later lose control of herself if she didn't calm down quick.

Ukyo seemed to notice her sudden hesitance and smiled at her reassuringly. "C'mon! Let's go and get a start on our new and improved life!"

Akane couldn't help but smile, her hands now firmly gripping onto her bags. "Yes, lets."

"Alright!" Ukyo cheered as they made their way towards the train. "Oh, um Akane … Where are we going exactly?"

Blinking, Akane smiled at Ukyo. "That feels like deja-vu …"

"Maybe cause I've already asked you that question before!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Akane said and then stopped before entering the train. "We're not going too far from here, but far enough to be happy." She then entered with a delighted smile, feeling like a kid for the first time in her life.

-Elsewhere on the train-

'I'm finally coming back home to you mom … Mom …'

End of Chapter 4: The ghost of you


End file.
